Nature Spirit
Details Crafting (in order to create a Silver sickle if the player does not possess one) |items = *A Silver sickle - either purchase it from the Grand Exchange, or make it with a Silver bar and Sickle mould in a furnace. Ironmen can buy a Silver bar from the Silver merchant in Ardougne. Also, make sure you have full Prayer points. *A Ghostspeak amulet Recommended: *A weapon *1-2 Stamina potions *Full prayer points |kills = *3 Ghasts (level 30) }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, a Silver sickle (If you don't plan on making it later on in the quest). '' :Keep in mind that Ghasts rot food if you don't have a Druid pouch, so bring extra food. 's basement.]] Talk to Drezel, where you left him at the end of (beside the holy barrier to Morytania, under the temple). will give you three s and three s to take to . He'll warn you about s that will rot your food. Do not worry about this since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. Go south-east after exiting the temple. Note: You must enter Morytania through the gate, or Filliman will not appear. s are invisible NPCs that do not have an "attack" option.]] Ignore the warning and go through the gate to reach the swamp. Go south along the west river until you see the grotto tree. WARNING: You will find ghasts in the swamp, which are barely visible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, and if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 3 health at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen on Filliman's island or in . Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. You may lose upwards of 7 health trying to get across this. If you try to enter the grotto (only the small black hole in the grotto tree has the enter option), Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a , so put your on and talk to him. If you don't have your Amulet of ghostspeak on, he'll say something ghost-like and that will be the end of the conversation. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the off the nearby table to find a underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is a ghost. After this, he tells you to find his . Search the grotto tree to get it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but he needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a that you can use to cast a spell. Collecting the three items ''Items required: Druidic spell (given to you by Filliman)'' blesses the player.]] You now need to obtain the following three items: Something with faith Go back to and ask him to bless you. After he has blessed you, he will say: "when I look at you, there does seem to be something of the faith about you." Something of nature spell.]] After has blessed you, using the and with the equipped or in your inventory, find a rotting log in the swamp and cast the spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and show it to , and he tells you that the mushroom is Something of nature. *'Note: DO NOT' drop the , as you will need it. *'Note: Dropping the new spell card that is given to you, and asking for another will allow you to grab multiple spell cards in case you have no prayer. (Drop and ask for more trick)' Something of the 'spirit-to-become' freely given performs the transformation ritual.]] The used spell card is the Something of the spirit to become freely given. * Note: If asked before placing the items on the stone, the player can receive another unused spell card, allowing them to cast the spell in the next step without using Prayer points. At Filliman's grotto, use the mushroom on the light-brown (western) stone and the used spell card on the grey stone. Summon Filliman again if needed by trying to enter his grotto, then, while standing on the orange stone, tell Filliman you think that you have solved the puzzle. Filliman will complete half of his transformation and ask you to come inside the . Note: '''You must use the mushroom and used spell card on the stones, not drop them. blesses the player's silver sickle.]] Go inside, and search the grotto in the middle of the cave. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will then ask you to get a . Talk to him again to give Filliman your Silver sickle. He will bless it and give you back a and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will also give you a and tell you to kill three s. Killing the ghasts ''Items required:' A weapon, druid pouch, and prayer points (the more the better). is freed after it is killed.]] *'Note: '''You can only use the druid pouch after Filliman tells you how *'Note:' You can use the druid pouch on a ghast nearby to manually make the ghast visible and attackable if it takes too long to get them to do so automatically. *'Note:' You do not have to use the sickle to kill the ghasts. You may switch to a better weapon. #Go into the swamp with the blessed silver sickle, and operate it to cast while standing next to logs, bushes, and twigs. This will deduct and will allow you to harvest , , and . #Add at least three pears, fungi, or stems to your druid pouch by clicking "Fill" while three of them are in your inventory. #When you use the druid pouch on the ghast, they'll become visible (level 30), and one charge will be deducted from your druid pouch. Kill three of them, and then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the and reward you (each ghast you kill will award 30 prayer experience, 90 overall). Finishing up Simply go back in Filliman's grotto, search the grotto and speak with Filliman. Quest completed. '''Congratulations!' Rewards Crafting experience *2,000 Defence experience *2,000 Hitpoints experience *Access to Mort Myre Swamp and the Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 *Ability to fight ghasts *3 meat pies and 3 apple pies unless they were rotted by the ghasts }} Required for completing Completion of Nature Spirit is required for the following: * * * -